


persona non grata

by Black Blossom (BBnibini)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Disjointed Chapters, F/M, M/M, Mentally unstable characters, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Reader is a Mob Character and Not MC, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/Black%20Blossom
Summary: You knew from the very start that no matter how much you struggle to feel like you belong somewhere, you will never truly fit in--it didn't mean you couldn't try though, that's what desperation would do to anyone really; looking elsewhere with delusions of grandeur---longing for a role that could never be yours.(Mob Character!Reader x Satan aka my attempt of justifying his lack of romantic content in the game)
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	persona non grata

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note before reading this fic:
> 
> Reader isn't MC. They're a random mob character working under Barbatos: a low-ranking demon(ex. Little D). The brothers aren't obligated to give them special treatment. Saying that, I wrote this to mainly explore the sides of the Demon brothers (particularly Satan) that we don't usually get to see because of their bias towards MC. Also, as the series description suggests, this is my attempt of addressing Satan's lack of affectionate cutscenes in the game. Is he desensitised of affection? Used to holding back? Or is he in love with someone else? All of the above? Reader has some issues as well, drawing a lot of parallels with the Avatar of Wrath. Anyway, enjoy! This is my first time writing this kind of fic so please be gentle. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this premise though! It wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it in spite of myself. 
> 
> Would be a drabble for now but if you all want a continuation for this, it's probably gonna be DARK and Reader isn't going to have a good time.

The new human had an interesting scent--at least that was what you thought before your eyes met with the student council vice president's icy glare. Any semblance of hunger for a pure soul left your poor little demon body at the thought of an early death---a few thousand years too early than Devildom's life expectancy.

If you had a soul of your own, surely it had already left your flesh prison out of fear. Still, there wouldn't be any harm to observe, right? As long as you keep to yourself and blend in the background, you could hear and witness all sorts of things.

For one, the human (specifically, the one without 72 pacts) had a penchant for trouble(although seemingly unintentional) that you almost felt sorry on their behalf. You could only get glimpses of their struggles on the reflection near the glass windows of the school library--a place where you have come to understand, after a few days of coincidental eavesdropping, had served as the human's refuge when they wanted to escape from the student council. They would greet you in a friendly manner when you occasionally share tables. Sometimes, they were with a council member, and oftentimes in those "sometimes", it was the Avatar of Wrath who always had his nose stuck on a book.

"Good day. May I sit with you?"

You always nod, often pretending to be interested on a homework or a reference book so he wouldn't think that you were staring. There were rare times as well when you were both on the table alone, usually when the human exchange student had another headache to deal with that Sir Satan couldn't be bothered to get involved in. It wasn't always peaceful like this though. There was a point when he was cautious of you as well, sensing the hunger in your eyes as a free meal dangled itself in front of you. But unlike the other demons, you had restraint--perhaps cowardice was a better term. One look at the infamous Avatars of Sins' intimidating presences is enough for you to shrivel in your seat and pretend to befriend your uneaten food.

"I know something about you, you know..." you recalled what he said to you back then in the faintest of whispers--conscious of the eyes and ears that could have been spectating from afar. You realised it wasn't really the urgency or the secrecy of his words that drove him to be so cautious; rather it is in his nature to do so. He was always careful, planning several steps ahead with convoluted contingency plans for each possible failure. It just happened that you were entangled in it--an unimportant demon who acted a bit differently from the others.

"...insignificant family tree. Hardly any pacts nor souls collected from humans. You might as well be invisible. However, there is a reason for that, isn't there?" the coldness in his tone didn't match the warm smile he was currently giving the human who sat nearby, thanking him for a fresh batch of lead for their mechanical pencil.

He leaned close to your ear when the human was distracted over their DDD---a seemingly intimate gesture that, in human standards would have at least been romantic. However, reality was far more cruel.

"...a union with an angel and a demon--a cursed bloodline that forced your family into obscurity. I wonder what would happen if everyone here would know you're a hybrid?"

Your face paled in fear--enough for the human transferee to ask of your well-being('corn fashion' or whatever that's called). If he hadn't threatened you under his breath, you would have been fooled by the mask of concern he had worn immediately upon the human's notice. You wondered if they also know of the sides of the Seven Avatars that truly earned them their reputation and Prince Diavolo's trust. You wondered if they knew and didn't care at all.

"Meet me here later when they leave. Mammon will pick them up in a few minutes."

You wondered about the certainty of his orders. Intimidation, you thought--your family wasn't even a part of his domain. That responsibility belonged to His Grace, Barbatos as you are residing in his duchy. Then again, such matters hold little meaning at the threat of his revelations. You adhered to his whims as you had no choice. Your little game began then. He, with cautious eyes scrutinised your every move. Oftentimes, an order followed---usually to keep an eye on the human and to make sure they were safe.

"They hardly have any interactions with other students besides us because of their...appeal. Lord Diavolo has ambitious plans for this exchange program. Its success would surely benefit even you."

Benefit? You wanted to sneer. He had a way to reel a demon in, that's for sure. "Is his lordship asking that I babysit them?" 'Them' pertaining to of course, the human that all of his brothers fancied. "As you are probably aware milord, I cannot possibly decline you. My personal opinions hardly matter when it comes to an order."

You saw his facial expressions tighten into a smile. The faintest hint of his sin rested there, flickering in his eyes like flames of rage waiting to consume you. He did not speak immediately; of course he wouldn't. Not if it threatened to show weakness--not especially if it meant a lowly peon would gain the satisfaction of being able to ruffle his feathers. Instead, the smile stayed. His words instead were icy and malicious. 

"What do you expect me to do? Accommodate you? Who do you think you are?"

Nobody, you wanted to answer. A nobody who got entangled in their mess somehow. A nobody that the human deluded themselves to being their friend just because you didn't pounce at them or tried to attack them at first sight. Yet a part of you couldn't blame the human entirely, instead it pointed its fingers towards yourself. It reminded you of your cursed bloodline---the faintest of kindness left in your beating apparatus and--hell forbid, a conscience, though a fraction resting in your soulless body. 

"I beg pardon but…I work under His Grace,not you. If you would like to personally request for me...then I would have no say in the matter: Lord Barbatos does."

His gaze penetrated you, cold and calculating---perhaps not expecting to be turned down and in such a roundabout manner at that. If you were any braver, you would have added _"I'm only following your example, Sir. Your methods inspire me."_ Thankfully, you stopped yourself from your inevitable death flag before it was too late. The blond demon Lord's smile never faltered, beautiful yet also ruthless. The tone of his voice clearly expressed his intentions with you… 

"Is your life so trivial to you?" 

…because to him, you were anything but important. 

You carefully weighed in your words; your trembling hands enclosed into fists so tightly that your knuckles turned white. What did he want to hear from you? How will he understand that you aren't someone worth paying attention to? Do you need to harm the human? But what of your family? Your bloodline? What of the angels that helped your ancestors escape a harsher punishment? Will saving yourself cost their own safety? 

You wondered why you were even considering this---a pureblood demon would surely choose to save themselves in a heartbeat. You'd rather do so, but your traitorous conscience wouldn't seem to allow you to. 

"My life belongs to my Lords." you said, trying to convince yourself of your own words---a truth more convenient to you in exchange of your own pride. However, saying so made a part of your chest ache, digging into you and calling out your own hypocrisy. Deep down you knew you were tired of it all--of hiding and of being ashamed of your birth. He will surely never understand how you feel: after all, wasn't he a great ruler of Hell? 

"I only wish for you to follow due process, Sir." You tried not to make yourself small and stared back at him, seeing the seething anger in his emerald eyes. "I am but a lowly servant with nothing of interest but my bloodline. If milord implies I will make good company for His Highness' valued guest because of it, then I worry that my very blighted bloodline will endanger them instead. Even so, if you still wish to employ me under your administration, it would be better to speak with my superior. I apologise for wasting your time."

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

A cold, unreadable gaze.

"...yes, you did. You talk too much for someone so disposable."

Your knees gave out as soon as his retreating footsteps became inaudible. Cold sweat dripped down your face.

You managed to survive, but until when? When will you stop bowing your head and letting everyone walk over you because of your circumstances? 

If a demon gaining a heart and a conscience through forbidden unions meant a life of misery and discrimination, then why do you live at all? Was your ancestors' love a mistake? 

. 

. 

.

.

…were you also? 

You felt something warm dripping down your cheeks as you hid in the farthest corner of the non-fiction section. Weak, pathetic and helpless--

You've always hated that part of yourself.


End file.
